Qualified for Destiny
by June Lavester
Summary: Part 3 of my story collection. First part is "I'm Nobody But a Somebody". My horrible grade 7 story. This is a continuation that I started up again recently. Hopefully this is better. A fangirl adventure. Axel x OC and surprises!
1. Confusion

**Qualified for Destiny (Part 3 of I'm Nobody But a Somebody)**

**Confusion**

_2 years had passed since the dream…_

_I always wondered about that dream… All of it… the moving… the portals and… dying…_

_And in the end, it turned out that I really did end up moving. But hell! That dream was OBSURDLY CHEESY AND OBSCURE._

_Thinking back at myself when I was 13 years old is indeed…quite funny. I am still quite the fangirl though, I must admit. A part of me still wishes I could meet Axel again in another dream… maybe I will have a nice long dream like that again…_

-Axel's Room- (Axel's POV)

_I cannot believe that I lost her… I never should have left her like that… I searched and searched… I searched as much as Saix would allow… but to no avail. I really did lose her and it's already been two years…_

Axel looked out his open window at the heart shaped imitation of a moon. His eyes lingered, staring off into the outside spaces… sadness tearing him apart. Well, it would at least tear him apart if he really did have feelings.

_I also cannot believe… that I lost Roxas the same year she disappeared… He wanted to know why the keyblade chose him, but Namine already started on repairing Sora's memories… And I was too late. Roxas no longer knew who he was… He soon became restored into Sora, his Somebody. _

_I even tried to get him back, by attempting to help Sora. But I came to a realization in mid-act that it was not possible to get him back without hurting Sora. We were at desperate measures… and I had no other choice, nothing left for me… so I sacrificed myself in order for Sora to save Kairi and be happy. _

_But… how am I still alive? I did disappear after sacrificing myself but… I did not turn into a dusk like I had expected… _

_Never mind that… My search for Janeru… I mean… Runjexa, still remains. I need to apologize for all the pain I've caused the girl she used to be… I even caused her death and I believed I could continue on like nothing even happened. Like nothing phased me… That was… until she returned as Runjexa._

_And I made the stupidly horrible mistake of letting her go alone… and losing her again…_

After School (My POV)

My last day before the escape to summer was almost over. I've been waiting for this moment.

_High school makes my life so incredibly busy! Now I can finally get back to drawing!_

I got home and dropped my things onto my bedroom floor. I searched my pocket for the pretty stone I found there randomly one day.

Once my hands grasped the stones cool feel, I plopped down into my chair and began examining it.

The stone had resembled a misshapen heart and was tinted a slight black. I then returned it to my pocket and lay back in my chair to daydream.

I thought about Axel and how I could draw him sometime… with his smooth jawline and his striking emerald eyes… his obnoxious red spikey hair… ah… it was wonderful imagery.

As I thought more and more about Axel, the stone in my pocket felt like it was burning up, so I looked down to my pocket and something was glowing purple from within.

As quickly as it lit up, the light dimmed and ceased to glow.

_Why… Why did it do that? That was the stone right? … When did it start… when I thought about Axel-_

The stone began to burn up and glow again.

_Axel?_

The stone burned brighter.

_It is Axel! But… why? Where did this stone come from?_

I grabbed the stone from my pocket as it cooled down and I eyeballed the thing.

_I don't get it! It looks like an ordinary rock to me… except it just happens to look like a misshapen heart…_

_Rocks don't normally glow like this though… Axel…?_

The rock glowed again.

_I wonder if it'll glow if I think of someone else.. uh.. Jack Sparrow..!_

…Nothing.

_Tony Stark?_

Still nothing.

_Loki Laufeyson! …aww… nothing._

_So I guess it's just Axel._

The rock glowed with warmth.

_Is this magic? Does it exist…? …Can I see Axel again?_

Suddenly, the rock turned into a familiar swirling purple and black vortex.

"What?! NO! THIS ISN'T ACTUALLY HAPPENING!" I screamed.

The vortex consumed my legs slowly and soon it consumed my whole body. I shut my eyes.

_THUD!_

"…oww…"

I opened my eyes to reveal I was transported to a world that I only thought existed in the Kingdom Hearts videogame and my dreams. "No…" I looked around in bewilderment. I was in the 'Gray Room' in 'The Castle That Never Was'. This was where Organization XIII resided…

I stood and brushed myself off, being cautious of the occasion that someone could have caught me.

_Where is that rock…?_

I felt up my pocket but it was not there. I looked to the ground and my eyes searched for the stone. I spotted it and there it was, somehow shining at me like it made some sort of accomplishment.

_Heh… what am I going on about, rocks don't have feelings!_

I bent down to pick it up, placed it into my pocket and resumed to walk down an oh-so-familiar- hallway.

_This leads to the Organization Members rooms…_

_It seems as if this place is deserted… could it be?! All the members have been defeated already?! _

_No… the rock wouldn't have brought me here if it were so. …Would it?_

I opened the door that was right next to me, not glancing at the number or name on the door, not caring whose room it was.

The room was pink, and had a mirror next to the bed. I shuddered.

"…Marluxia…" Bad memories. BAD. BAD…memories.

_Oh. He has a mirror; I didn't know he had one. Did I retain my age this time? This is another dream… isn't it?_

I walked over to the mirror and stood in front of it. Nope. I didn't retain the age of 16.

_I look 18 now… Maybe my age resumed from when I was here last time? I was 13 in a 16 year old form the first time. Now I'm 16 in my 18 year old body? Well… two years have passed… Yeesh. _

_I wonder if I can look 16…?_

The rock pulsed in my pocket and revealed my 16 year old self. I was astonished. The rock heated up once more and changed me back to a look of 18 years of age.

_That…was weird… I should get out of this room now…_

I shuddered one last time and left the room.

I went to open the doors of the other members' rooms. Each time I opened a door to check, there was no one to be found.

"I guess they really are ….gone…" I murmured.

I didn't open Axel's. His was the only one I left unopened. I couldn't do it, I couldn't think of him being gone.

_But… I have to. I have to face the truth._

I walked up to the door of Axel's room, took a deep breath and opened the door.

No one.

_This can't be true… he really is gone… ….What the hell am I here for?!_

Tears started to well up in my eyes and I span around to run off.

"UFF!"

I ran into something that felt like a wall, but was slightly softer.

"Hey… what the-"

I looked up and my eyes widened.

"No…"

The face I met had the same shocked unbelieving expression.

_Axel._


	2. Re-United

**Re-United**

"Janeru…"

My name slowly came from his lips and all of a sudden, in one quick movement he had his arms around me, pulling my body close to his. Through all the tension I felt the longing, loneliness, sadness, followed by joy… conveyed through our connection.

He didn't have feelings, but I could have sworn he had feelings and that they existed in this one moment.

We stood there and he held me close for what seemed almost like an eternity. I would never know how long we stood there in each other's embrace. There were no words spoken, just silence.

He finally made the move and parted away from me, taking my hand and seating me on his bed.

After a short moment of silence he spoke.

"You're… a Somebody again and you're here."

"I honestly thought that everything that happened with me… was all a dream. When I was Runjexa, the moment after you left me… a portal swallowed me up and I woke up in my bed. I continued life as normal afterwards. I never thought that this was real. That it all happened." I explained.

"I never stopped searching for you… these past two years… so much has happened Janeru… the Organization and I-"

"Don't worry, I know what happened…" I cut him off.

"But… how do you know?" he asked in bewilderment.

"It's hard to explain… …how are you alive?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know… but I've been alone… and all I could think of… ever was how I made the biggest mistakes ever with you. And I thought, I could never have you again. Janeru… I'm really sorry… for everything… You know, I really do believe that I love you, even though I may not have a heart… I feel something for you. Even though I really shouldn't have feelings.

And, I know this is asking a lot… but can you find it in your heart to forgive me? …Please… if not… I completely understand, and I can leave but-"

I couldn't take it any longer. I stopped him and hug tackled him down to the bed with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Of course Axel… I've always loved you… even though you broke my heart in a matter of days…

I was so naive back then… and I fell in love too hard, too fast."

"Well… thank you Janeru… I'm just glad you're back in my reach. So… you grew over these two years. Older… and you're kind of… different… personality wise." He observed.

"Is that a problem? It HAS been two years, and I've kinda been going through some sort of "maturing process" if you will… I mean, if you're complaining I can complain about how you were such a flirt with… I don't know… EVERYONE. And when I sacrificed myself for you, in my dying moment you HAD to tell me you liked someone else… you couldn't just tell me you loved me and let me die peacefully huh? Do you have any idea how much that HURT?! How much it angered me? I died in pain. Thanks to you." I yelled slightly.

"No… I actually like it so it's not a problem… and I'm sorry… but now there's no one left but you, and you're all that matters. It's kinda funny… you are a lot like Runjexa now. But. How are you here? How did you get back from your world?" he asked.

With a hurt expression on my face, knowing kind of avoided how I started talking about how he hurt me I said "It was this stone. It randomly appeared in my pocket one day…" I pulled the stone out and placed it in his hand. It burned brightly as soon as it touched him.

"Woah… it kinda looks like a heart," he observed. "And it's glowing madly now that it has touched me…"

In a flash of light that emitted from the stone, Axel's room and everything around us disappeared, leaving us in a space full of pinkish light. Everything felt warm and sparkly.

I looked up and my gaze met Axel's.

"What just happened?" I asked with a surprised tone.

"I….I don't know…" he said calmly.

"Better question. Where are we?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know that either… though I wish I did." He responded, placing his hands on his hips.

"Oh…"


	3. Dat Stone

**Dat Stone **(My friends favorite chapter)

There was an awkward silence as we floated in the pink space.

"Is the rock still in your hand?" I asked.

Axel uncurled his fingers, opening his hand to reveal that the stone was no longer there.

"Apparently not…" he answered slowly. "We have to find it!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, all there is… is pink space. It shouldn't be hard to find." He stated with a smile.

"I guess…but we don't know how big this pink space is… or how long it goes on for, for that matter." I murmured.

"Hey. Another bonus is that I'm still with you, and we are alone. Together." He chuckled.

"Pffft… you know that's kinda cheesy." I smirked. "Oh? I thought you liked cheesy?" he said mockingly.

"Well mister smooth moves, that was a younger… more immature me" I scoffed.

"Ahhh… I see. So, if you're more 'mature', that means you and I can be, 'more mature' together.." he winked.

I blushed hard. "W-well… w-we'll see…" I turned away. "W-we should probably… uh… look for the stone so… uh.. let's get to it.."

"Don't wander off too far away from me, wouldn't want you getting lost" he said sarcastically.

"Alright, alright" I went to float around, looking for the little black stone that looked like a misshapen heart.

Suddenly, it appeared in front of me and I instinctively I reached out to grab it when it disappeared again.

"What the…" I turned around and it was in my face.

"Woah!" I tried to grab it but disappeared. AGAIN!

"Troll rock…" I grumbled. "AXEL!" I yelled.

I heard a wooshing sound behind me.

"Yes…?" his voice whispered into my ear.

"The…rock keeps appearing and disappearing" I explained.

"Strange… try calling it" he suggested.

"Oh… okay… Rock!? ROOOOOOCCCKK?!" I shouted.

Nothing.

"Well, that didn't work…" I mumbled in a frustrated tone.

"Looking for this?" echoed a familiar voice.

From the corner of my eye I saw Axel turn towards where the voice came from.

_That voice… it can't be…_

I turned around and there he was, in his tall pink demeanor. Flower petals falling at his side holding the stone in his hand.

_Marluxia._

Axel's face was expressionless, but somewhere under that mask of calm laid a raging, flaming man. His wrists tensed and his knuckles clenched tight, fingers curled into his palms.

"You're… still alive?" I said in disbelief.

_I thought all the members died…?_

"Well, I am here aren't I? Otherwise that would mean you're both dead too, but that's unlikely" he scoffed.

"What peaks my curiosity though, is how you two are also alive. And you…" his eyes skimmed me head to toe. "You suddenly appear here after two years… Why? Anywho… you are still as fine as ever, which is great news for me. I was getting really bored around here all by my lonesome…~" he cooed as he licked his lips, a dirty look crossing his face.

"_Sadly_… the only problem I have to deal with is your little boyfriend here who _BY THE WAY, DESTROYED_ my plans and betrayed me! Unfortunately… _BUT!_ That won't be a _MAJOR_ problem…" he grinned maliciously.

He snapped his fingers and Axel was suddenly in a cage… wearing a _dress._

"Oh, how I loooooovveee dress-up~!" he batted his eyelashes with that sparkle in his eyes I oh-so-remembered.

_Marluxia, I swear to god you have reached the highest point of insanity._

"SERIOUSLY?!" I yelled.

Axel was pissed. On the inside he was probably mad with fury and rage waiting to be unleashed. I mean… he can control fire and… yeah you get the fire-rage connection..

Axel summoned his chakrams and threw them through the cage at Marluxia.

Marluxia sassily lifted a hand, and the chakrams stopped before him. In a slight second they fell to the ground, disappearing.

"Tsk tsk Axel~ Don't ruin my fun! Here in this pink space I have _amazing_ powers~! You can't stop me Axel. Not this time. Your girlfriend is my new goal! She's as good as mine!" he laughed maniacally

My eyes widened. "No…no I don't think so Marluxia…" I backed up slowly.

"Leave her alone Marluxia! Don't lay a hand on her!" Axel yelled.

"Oh I'm afraid I cannot oblige to your command, my dear Axel. But that dress looks absolutely _fabulous_ on you" Marluxia chuckled.

I backed away even further.

"Where do you think you're going my dear?" Marluxia asked.

"N-Nowhere… what are you talking about?" I replied nervously.

I then turned around quickly and tried to book it as fast as I could.

_Woosh. _

_THUD!_

I bumped into Marluxia and he grabbed me with one hand, the stone still in the other.

"I cannot let you leave my beautiful darling. Besides, I doubt you'd be able to leave without your boyfriend…or this" he lifted his hand and waved the stone in my face. He then slipped it into his pocket, and wrapped his arms around me, throwing me over his shoulder.

"You and I are going to have some fun together, and Axel shall stay here. What do you see in him anyways Janeru? It's obvious that I'm more _fabulous_, and _handsome… _Oh well. You'll start to like me sooner or later. We have _all the time in the world…_" he said as he caressed my back with his free hand.

"Marluxia… you don't deserve her…" Axel said angrily.

"Neither do you, you're a murderer. Assassin!" Marluxia snapped.

"It was my job okay? I was always stuck with the icky one's… and you are a low rank! You cannot say that to me…." Axel mumbled.

"Well… that's quite enough from you I should think…" Marluxia glared at Axel and snapped his fingers.

Axel was suddenly handcuffed behind his back to the cage, and his mouth was taped over.

"Axel! NOOO! PUT ME DOWN AND LET ME GO MARLUXIA!" I yelled as I kicked and punched, wriggling around on his shoulder.

"Fiesty one now aren't you… I'm afraid you're coming with me. You used to be so obedient before when we played dress-up… don't you remember these words? '_Be a good girl and you won't get hurt'. _Remember them and listen to them _well._" Marluxia said softly as everything suddenly went black.


	4. Break These Shackles

**Break These Shackles**

I awoke in a bed, and the lighting was dim. I assumed that Marluxia had knocked me out after I tried to struggle.

_Waking up randomly in a strangers bed never really leads to anything good…_

I tried to move, but a tug on my wrists and legs, accompanied by the sound of clanging and jingling brought my movement to a stop.

_Shit. He chained me to the GOD. DAMN. BED!_

"This is in NO WAY, good at all…" I grumbled.

My eyes darted around the room and I pulled my head up as high as the restraints would let me lift myself. I scanned the room thoroughly and all I could see were pink candles; their flames dancing around curiously, spread about the room.

_Ugh. This kinky stuff is even worse… am I going to be raped by a pink-haired pervert? Who's gone mentally insane?!_

I instantly looked to myself to see what I was wearing.

_He better not have put me in some sort of dress u-_

_Shit. He did._

He showed no mercy on the dress-up this time either. I was clad in lingerie, and bonus cat ears with a matching tail.

_I'm going to freaking murder this stupid man… I SWEAR TO GOD. JEEBUS. IDK._

I heard a creak of a door and my eyes met the figure of a tall man, long hair… he walked slowly to the bedside and in the candlelight I saw his features.

Marluxia. The tall, slightly slender, long pink-haired, blue-eyed man.

"Marluxia… no.." I whimpered.

He made an advancement. He slowly unzipped his black cloak and threw it to the floor. His eyes full of hunger and lust, he slipped off his boots and his gloves, taking off his pants next.

_OH GOD. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE NOOO. I DON'T WANT TO BE SEXED. I DON'T. I WANT TO KEEP MY VIRGINITTTTYYY!_

I was incredibly scared… I felt weak and powerless.

_If only I could harness a power… like Axel's…_

Marluxia was down to boxers, as he slid onto the bed and stroked his hands up my legs.

"MARLUXIA. PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" I begged.

"Oh. No, I'm sorry. It's far too late for that…" he whispered softly as he trailed a hand up to my underwear, teasing the seam line and tugging it ever so slightly.

"P-please…" tears began to well up in my eyes.

"Oh please don't be so sad. I will try my best not to hurt you…" he cooed.

"…no…" I closed my eyes, a tear falling down my cheek.

As he was about to remove my underwear the door burst open.

"Marluxia. Get off of the woman." A cool, soft voice said.

Marluxia turned around to face the figure that had entered the room.

"… Ah. So you've finally found me. Tch. Such bad timing." Marluxia rolled his eyes.

"Get off. Or I will have to finish you where you lie."

_That voice…_

I tried to move a little to gaze upon my savior.

"Saix!" I screamed with relief.

Saix glanced to me and made his move. His sword was summoned and he advanced swiftly towards Marluxia.

Marluxia immediately jumped off the bed and summoned his scythe, flower petals being strewn everywhere.

… _great. A battle is going to ensue whilst I am chained to a freaking bed. _

Their weapons clashed, as they swiftly made their attacks to each other.

Neither one of them was able to make a sure hit, the clanging of their weapons persisting for a matter of minutes.

Finally, the superior one… Saix, was able to land a hit onto Marluxia.

His sword slammed Marluxia's side and he flew into the air crashing against the wall.

After falling, he landed harshly onto the ground knocking some candles aside, setting flower petals astray.

Saix quickly made his way over to Marluxia and stabbed him straight on, down into his stomach. Plunging it in just like he did when he had killed me… two years ago.

Marluxia raised his head to look at Saix with the last bit of strength he had, and slowly said,

"Looks like you've won Saix… but for what… purpose…? I … almost … won."

Marluxia slowly shut his eyelids, and all movement and breath from him receded.

Marluxia was dead. Finished. _Gone_.

I felt a pain in my chest. It was no easy sight to see someone die before your eyes, whether they deserved it or not.

Saix slowly walked to be at the bedside and his amber eyes gazed coolly into mine.

"Janeru… I am sorry… sorry you had to see that." He mumbled softly.

"…It's fine. Please break these shackles. Please… Release me from these restraints." I pleaded.


End file.
